


discothèque, juliet, teenage dream

by apricity (infinitesimalapricity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, literally just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesimalapricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little drabble about jack waking up on a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	discothèque, juliet, teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pointless really  
> i'm currently going through some shit with people at school, so i made myself happy with this
> 
> jack and eric belong to ngozi  
> actually my emotions also belong to ngozi
> 
> title from shut up and dance by walk the moon (thank you julia for introducing me to them)

Jack sighed in contentment, the sunlight falling on his face gradually lulling him into reality. He opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the open curtains. He looked over at the culprit, his sleeping boyfriend. Bitty's face was nuzzled into his side, his hands firmly grasping Jack's arm. His "I'm fucking Mr. Zimmermann" mug stood on the bedside table, a gift from Shitty. Although Jack wouldn't admit it, he loved Bitty using that mug.

Twisting his body, Jack pressed a kiss to the side of Bitty's forehead, and swung his free arm over his body, pulling Bitty even closer. Bitty made a noise of pleasure and stretched by pushing against Jack.

"Morning, Bits," Jack mumbled, pushing Bitty's hair off his face, "When did you get up?"

"Hmm - at like 4," he glanced at the clock, "I did immediately go back to sleep though."

To Jack, nothing was more beautiful that this moment - lying in bed on a Saturday, with the love of his life. Well, actually - there was something - the love of his life himself.

Clad in his old Samwell jersey and messy bed hair, Bitty was rubbing at his sleep filled eyes. Jack could feel himself falling more in love with him - a familiar warmth in his chest he felt every time he woke up to Bitty.

Bitty looked up at him through bleary eyes when Jack hadn't said anything for a while. The way Jack was looking at him and the sparkle in his eyes took Bitty's breath away.

"Hey, honey," Bitty smiled softly.

"I love you," Jack muttered in response.

Jack loved hockey, but he'd have to admit there was something he loved about days off practice too.

**Author's Note:**

> find this on tumblr and come cry with me about fictional hockey nerds at [apricityofthedamned](http://apricityofthedamned.tumblr.com/post/147648739507/discoth%C3%A8que-juliet-teenage-dream)


End file.
